


Getting There

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Purgatory; Goren does something really stupid.  Can he get Eames to understand and forgive him?  Post Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> This one was looked over by UnspokenLoves, but all grammar/spelling errors are mine!

Alex stood up quickly from her desk. She could not take the silence any longer. Her anger was about to bubble up and over. She grabbed her jacket and her purse.

 

Bobby looked up. He knew she was pissed at him. She had been pissed at him all day. And she had every right. Her anger and silence were never a good combination. He knew she was about to explode one way or another. "Eames..."

 

Alex sent him a glare. "Right now, I would just shut up."

 

Bobby put his hands up in surrender. He then placed his palms on the desktop. "I just want to talk about this rationally."

 

Alex's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Rationally?!"

 

Bobby reeled. Bad choice of words. "I want to explain..."

 

Alex snorted. "Save it, Detective. I've had enough of your rational thinking for one day." For a lifetime too.

 

Bobby stood quickly. "That's just not fair, Alex." He could not take the chance of her leaving now. Not before he explained.

 

Alex almost hesitated at the plea in his voice. Almost. "I need to get away from you for awhile, Bobby." Her voice was loud and clear. Do not push this, Bobby. Not this. Not now.

 

Bobby stood there helpless. His hand moved to his neck, massaging it roughly. "I can't let you leave here when you are this upset with me."

 

Alex spat, "Let me?! You can't let me leave..." she mocked with a sneer. She was well aware of all the stares they were getting now. She moved away from their desks and toward the elevator. She would not air their dirty laundry here in the bullpen.

 

Bobby caught up with her as the doors to the elevator opened. "Alex, please..." he pleaded again. "I...just thought I'd give you a hand with it. Make it easier on you..."

 

Alex's hands were shaking now. "Easier on me? How does you writing me another letter requesting a new partner make it easier on me? I do not want a new partner. I have a partner..." She turned then and met his eyes. "Maybe you...you want a new partner." Tears welled in her eyes as she turned away again and stepped quickly onto the elevator.

 

He followed her, turning her roughly to face him. "How can you say that to me?" Anger and hurt clear in his eyes. "All I've ever wanted is you."

 

Alex shook her head violently. "Then why did you write the fucking letter, Bobby? I wasn't going anywhere. I never gave you any indication that...that it's what I wanted. Never."

 

Bobby released her arm and stepped back. He was breathing heavily. "You've kept me at arms length...for months now. Even after I apologized..."

 

Alex shook her head. "Not this time, Bobby. I'm not the bad guy. I never once went on a job and kept you out of the loop..."

 

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "You know why I had to keep you out, Eames. I had to protect you."

 

The elevator door dinged as it opened on the ground floor. She moved out quickly. "Next time don't bother."

 

Bobby seized her arm again, turning her. Their faces were inches apart. "Please...just let me explain."

 

"Fuck you, Goren!"

 

"You already did that, remember?" Bobby regretted the words as quickly as they had left his mouth.

 

Alex wrenched her arm free. "Do you really want to go there with me right now?" she asked cooly.

 

Bobby's eyes searched hers. He shook his head slowly and whispered, "I was so stupid...Eames. Alex, I just...I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Really..."

 

Alex's resolve started to falter then, and she caught herself letting him back in. She closed her eyes. "I...don't want another partner. Ever." She slowly opened them, letting them slide up his body meeting his. "What is it going to take to make you...get that?"

 

Bobby shrugged. His voice was soft. "Don't give up on me..."

 

Alex's heart nearly broke. She took his hand, slowly running her thumb over the back of it. That was one thing she was not ever going to be able to do. She needed him as much as he needed her. "Never..." She stepped closer, allowing him to draw her to him.

 

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "I...you are the only one that ever stayed, Alex..."

 

Alex looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Then give me a little credit...okay?"

 

He nodded simply, lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and slow. He relaxed as she deepened the kiss. Trust her, Goren...or you're going to lose her.


End file.
